Venom
; Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0016.jpg | Main Image Size = 250px | Description = When referring to Venom in the main Marvel universe, you are likely referring to conflicted anti-hero Eddie Brock, the second recipient of the Venom Symbiote after Peter Parker. You may also be referring to the Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. Because symbiotes do not exclusively bond to one being, a number of people have worn the symbiote over the years, taking along with it the name "Venom". Notable among them are Army Corporal Flash Thompson currently using the Symbiote as an agent of the United States government, and career criminal Mac Gargan operating with the Symbiote as a member of the Thunderbolts. ;Venom Thunderbolts.png }} The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Other hosts of the symbiote are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 957 | Alternate2 = 928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate3 = 982 | Alternate4 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; 153 Ultimate Venom - War of the Symbiotes.jpg | Alternate5 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate6 = 5631; Edward Brock (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate7 = 6111; Edward Brock (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate8 = 7642; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate9 = 9411 | Alternate10 = 11080; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate11 = Anti-Venom; Eddie Brock TRN078.jpg | Alternate12 = 20051 | Alternate13 = 29007 | Alternate14 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) (cut).JPG | Alternate15 = 70701 | Alternate16 = 71004 | Alternate17 = 84341; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate18 = 89923; Edward Brock (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate19 = Spider-Man | Alternate20 = 91313; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate21 = 92100 | Alternate22 = 95126; Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Alternate23 = 99062 | Alternate24 = 808122 | Alternate25 = 901220 | Alternate26 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN135).jpg | Alternate27 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN407); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN407).jpeg | Alternate28 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN421); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Movies1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) as Venom 02.JPG | Television1 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television2 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television3 = 26496; Venom from SSM.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games2 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Edward Brock (Earth-13122).png | Video Games4 = 33734 | Video Games5 = 50701; Imperfect Venom (cut).jpg | Video Games6 = 71002 | Video Games7 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-91119) 003.png | Video Games8 = 120703 | Video Games9 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Venom PC 03 (cut).JPG | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games12 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom from NDS (cut).JPG | Video Games13 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001 (cut).jpg | Video Games14 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games15 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Edward Brock, Jr (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games16 = Anti-Venom; AntiVenom.png | Video Games17 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN199).jpg | Video Games18 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN219).png | Video Games19 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN258); MHVenom.png | Video Games20 = Anti-Venom | Video Games21 = Venom; Edward_Brock_(Earth-TRN460).png | Others1 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) 0002.jpg | Others2 = Eugene "Flash" Thompson; Venom Vol 2 27 Textless.jpg | Others3 = MacDonald "Mac" Gargan; Venom swordsman mike deodato01.jpg | Others4 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others5 = She-Venom; Anne Weying (Earth-616) as She-Venom.JPG | Others6 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others7 = Thunderbolt Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Ghost Rider.JPG | Others8 = Superior Venom; Superior Venom from Superior Spider-Man -24.jpg | Others9 = Kulan Gath; Spider-Man Red Sonja Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Others10 = Kron Stone; Kron Stone (Earth-928) 001.gif | Others11 = Romin the Sub-Mariner; Sub-Mariner_2099.jpg | Others12 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-982) from Spider-Girl Vol 1 84 001.jpeg | Others13 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others14 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others15 = Conrad Marcus; Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 19.png | Others16 = Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others17 = Kuji Kuri leader; Venom (Earth-2301).jpg | Others18 = Katie Power; Katherine_Power_(Earth-5631)_from_Spider-Man_and_Power_Pack_Vol_2_4_(cover).jpg | Others19 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Others20 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others21 = Actor; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others22 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Others23 = Bunnisher; Bunnisher (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg | Others24 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) from What If Vol 2 44 0001.png | Others25 = Venom (Counter-Earth); Venom (Counter-Earth) (Earth-751263).jpg | Others26 = Eddie Brock Sr.; EddieBrockSeniorVenom.jpg | Others27 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-TRN123) 011.JPG | Others28 = Sam Alexander; Sam Alexander (Earth-TRN123) 006.JPG | Others29 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-TRN123) 007.JPG | Others30 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-TRN123) 002.JPG | Others31 = Phil Coulson; Phillip Coulson (Earth-TRN123) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others32 = Nick Fury; Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN123) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others33 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN123) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others34 = Wilson Fisk; Wilson Fisk (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Others35 = Ulik; Ulik (Earth-TRN123) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 1 001.jpeg | Related1 = Venom Symbiote; Venom Symbiote 01.JPG | Related2 = Carnage; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 page 04 Cletus Kasady (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Eddie Brock Sr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 33 Page 10 Eddie Brock Sr (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Related4 = The Demon | Related5 = Gamma Venom; Skaar (Earth-TRN123) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 14 001.jpeg }}